


The Sky Monster

by falchionkirby



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falchionkirby/pseuds/falchionkirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young pups Selkie and Velouria experiencing a scary thunderstorms for the first time turns out to be a learning experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on mobile as my first post here so I don't expect it to be perfect really. I just wanted cute children discovering things this time around.

"Selkie! Slow down! Daddy told us not to stray to far from the castle!"

The wolfskin pup actually had to run on all fours to keep up with her kitsune peer in human form. But it's not like Velouria could complain much; maybe she could pick up a stray leaf or torn blossom petal. Selkie meanwhile had completely disregarded how far she had wandered into the woods, as well as the darkening sky overhead.

"But there's too much to do! We gotta run! Climb things! Jump off of stuff! We can't-" A swift sneeze interrupted her energized barking.  
Velouria turned back into her red cladded human form and took a few sniffs at the air.

"Do you smell rain?"

"Rain!?" Selkie began to panic as the first few raindrops began to smack them. "But there's still so much to do! And Dad will be so upset if my fur gets wet!"

A low rumble of thunder echoed in the distance, putting both children on high alert.  
"W-was that a monster!?" Selkie went deeper into fear.  
"I don't know but I'd rather not find out!" Velouria's snarl was cut short by a much louder clap of thunder. Lightning strikes filled the the sky in the same furious manner.

"ACK! S-Selkie..." Velouria cowered back behind the kitsune. "I think the sky became the monster..."

Selkie's ears flattened down. The sky was everywhere! How do you even avoid something that's everywhere!?  
"I-is it angry?" That was the only question she could spit out before quickly being answered by another massive lightning strike and a full on wall of driving rain.  
"I think that's a yes! RUN!" Velouria began making a run for it, tail between her legs and eventually letting Selkie pull her along.  
...

The storm only got worse after the girls found a hiding place dry enough. They were at least safe from their "sky monster" in the abandoned fortress they found, at least until their fathers found them.

"How long is the monster going to be angry? And why did it attack us? What did we do?" Selkie whined.  
"I don't know, but I don't think we're at fault directly. The sky is bigger than even Benny! It could be mad at anyone." Velouria was busy gathering any debris that flew in through the windows. "Besides, it's nice enough to leave treasure everywhere."  
Selkie buried her head in her tail at another bright lightning strike.  
"It's not enough to make up for wet fur and loud bangs!" She whimpered.

"Could be worse." A monotonous woman's voice rung above them.

"Who's there?" Selkie's ears perked up again as she started locating the source of the voice. Velouria took another quick sniff around the fortress.  
"Setsuna...?"

And wouldn't you know, way up in fortress's high ceiling was Setsuna who had been snared in the rafters.  
"Did the monster chase you here, too?" Selkie figured that she may have been the one to set off the sky monster.  
"Monster...?" Setsuna thought back to try to recall anything that could be considered a monster.  
"The one that the sky turned into. You didn't see it?" Velouria added.  
Setsuna watched as another thunderclap scared the two pups yet again.  
"Oh..." Setsuna then managed to get free of her snag and sat down against the walls, inviting the girls to sit by her. Selkie curled up in her fox form with Velouria sitting down next to her in her tiny beast form.

"It will be ok." Setsuna was most calm about explaining it. "It's just a thunderstorm. It won't hurt you unless you're safe inside. It's just angrier rain."  
"R-really...?" Selkie still looked worried."  
Setsuna nodded in reassurance.  
"Besides, if anything does try to hurt you, I'm here now. You'll be able to go home when the rain stops. No doubt your parents will be searching for us."

...

Just like she had said, the rain eventually gave way to a crescent moon. The stormy weather took so long to pass that all three of the girls had fallen asleep.

"Hey! Over here!" Kaden had finally caught sight of the three, his voice instantly waking up his daughter.

"Daddy! I'm so happy to see you! It was so scary! Bad thunderstorm monster trapped us here!" Selkie was in tears snuggling into her father.  
"There there, Selkie. I'm here. You don't need to be scared of any storms anymore." Kaden then turned his attention to Setsuna. "Thank you for keeping them company."  
Setsuna only made a tired murmur in response.

"Daddy, look at all the treasure the storm left!" Velouria proudly showed the pile of drenched leaves and twigs she had collected overnight. "And there's probably more on the way home!"  
"That's great, Velouria! Hehe, now you know the sweet rewards these things leave behind!" Keaton let out the huge grin, tail wagging behind him.  
"But next time, please listen to us when we tell you not to stray too far from home. Ok?" Kaden poked his daughter on the nose as the two men carried them home.  
"Ok, Daddy!" The kids replied, giggling.  
...

Setsuna soon snapped awake at a butterfly pitching on her nose. She swiftly looked around in confusion, unsure of why she was soaking wet.  
"I probably fell in a trap again... Good night..." And just like that, she fell asleep again.


End file.
